


破镜重圆

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 分手故事的后续，是篇清水，因为懒癌所以写的略微痛苦的一篇_(:з」∠)_啊手里还有好多债感觉看起来怪怪的一定是我写的差的原因
Kudos: 2





	破镜重圆

自那日的性爱以后，伊桑便开始单方面冷落布雷克，布雷克拒绝了他解除烙印的请求，他永远记得那晚的布雷克抱他抱得有多紧，像是不舍得他离开一样，他差点就要被那炙热的拥抱迷惑了头脑，但是他心里很清楚，他得走，他必须走，哪怕他依然爱着布雷克，但这份爱所带来的痛苦与嫉妒却要将他扭曲成另一个模样，他不想变成那样，只有选择逃离。  
结果到头来他还是心软了，嘴上说着要搬离这个家，行动上却像个蜗牛似的慢得不行，伊桑觉得自己真是太讽刺了，拖拖拉拉的不敢快刀斩乱麻，也难怪这样的自己比不上他那位爽朗可靠的骑士同伴。  
他接了很多很多的订单，都是做装备的单子，需要他花大量的时间在各地四处奔波收集材料，到家了还要费尽心思打磨各种半成品，他借着工作麻痹自己，一是为了赚够能在外更好生活的钱，二是避免更少的与布雷克同床共枕。布雷克依然在他的小队里与他的战友一同冒险，他同样早出晚归，两个人生活在同一屋檐下，见面的时间却屈指可数，伊桑却并不觉得这有什么，毕竟他已经习惯了这样的日子。  
怪就怪在，几天之后，布雷克却说他申请了一段时间的休假，最近都会在家里，早午晚三餐他负责，见他性质极高，伊桑便也没有泼他冷水，只把厨房交给他折腾。  
面对他的热情伊桑唯有冷面相对，像所有难以抉择的人一样，他的心中有两个活蹦乱跳的小人，一个小人轻声细语劝他顺水推舟就这么原谅与布雷克过往的一切矛盾，忽略那一颗在外头对他有着炙热爱火的心。另一个小人阴险恶毒地说这次无论如何都要分开，为什么痛苦的人一直都是自己，为什么自己明明什么都没有做错，却要忍受这些煎熬。  
他平时并不是个爱哭的人，但自从与布雷克说破之后他便开始控制不住自己的眼泪，无数次他问自己为什么要落下泪来，让布雷克看到这些眼泪而愧疚吗，布雷克那木头脑袋怎么会知道他是为了什么而哭呢，明明分开是对彼此更好的选择，但是内心却有着一种强烈的不甘心，只是若要追根究低，他却说不出那种不甘心是什么。  
心中即使再多惆怅，伊桑也唯有把愁绪深深埋藏在心底，整日待在市场处赶着之前定下的订单，偶尔也做些简单的事。比如修理老人使用了很久的心爱的音乐盒，做一批讨伐怪物与探索迷宫时需要用到的食物，更为一对幸福的年轻人做一对戒指，说是准备烙印用的。他们脸上的笑让伊桑想到了当初的自己，如果给他一个向过去的自己传话的机会，他会对过去的他说不要去对布雷克投入那么多感情，然后让日复一日的不满积攒成矛盾，最后忍不住逃开吗？  
可惜啊，就算有那么一个机会，过去的伊桑听到了怕也是不会放在心上，被爱情烧昏了头脑的人，无论之后怎么后悔，都是回不去过往了。

在市场忙碌着的伊桑没有发现，在暗处有那么一双眼睛一直在盯着他看。  
其实在伊桑还是个小学徒，在每个行会来回奔波之时，男人便在远处观察着他。伊桑本身长得就不差，跟着行会会长们学习每一项技艺时专注投入的样子更是非常能吸引人。男人彼时也只是欣赏他学习时的那副认真的模样，待到发觉伊桑与布雷克交好后自己内心有些许不对劲从而悟出自己的感情之时。伊桑又已经和布雷克急匆匆去烙印了，一切都尘埃落定，伊桑从此之后更多是待在家里做些小手艺活养家，除非是过来采购，不然极少来市场这边。反倒是布雷克倒能经常见到，只不过又有谁乐天天意见到抢走自己属意之人的那副幸福得快要冒出泡来的样子呢，男人便放下杂念一心经营，机缘巧合之下更是令他挣出了一份家业，现在也算是个小有名气的老板。当他看见伊桑又出现在市场接单时，本来下意识以为是他们家出了什么事让伊桑不得不出来再度接大单做活儿，当他看见在市场上伊桑与布雷克冷漠的擦肩而过，再靠着关系打听到他们关系冷下来时，一股从未有过的窃喜窜上心间，冥冥之中他感觉到，上天赐予了他一个机会，属于他的人儿终究还是要回到他的身边。  
于是伊桑发觉近来自己接的单子中有一位老板对他的造物极为满意，不仅会多给一点小费还会夸赞他的手艺，伊桑感谢他的赏识，两人一来二去便开始聊起了天，这位老板年龄与他相仿，风趣幽默，相处起来是非常舒服的人，让长久以来被烦躁感充斥着内心的伊桑很难得的有了一丝快乐的感觉。他想着果然是以前呆在家里没有和其他人有过多交流的缘故，结识了新朋友多多交流，脑子没空去想他与布雷克之间的事之后果然能缓解一下他那明显已经不正常的心理状态。  
与朋友的交往自然不会只有单纯的聊天，男人很顺利的便找到了机会与伊桑约饭，考虑到与他结识的时间并不长，于是伊桑也并没有完全把自己的状况和盘托出，只问了男人是否知道一些租房子的信息。男人早就私底下把伊桑的近况打探得差不多了，自然知道他这问的是什么，他自然也有想过干脆将伊桑迷倒然后趁此做些什么或者直接囚禁起来，错过之后男人委实不愿自己再错一次，只是考虑到那样做会毁掉目前伊桑对他的所有好印象，甚至有可能阴差阳错的令伊桑对布雷克的印象变好，男人不愿意事情变成那样，他只需慢慢的等待，等到伊桑与布雷克彻底的分开，他再慢慢走入伊桑的内心便好了。

早上伊桑出门前布雷克曾问过他今晚想吃什么，他没有回应，布雷克便按照自己的打算做了一顿，渡渡鸟蛋煎蛋卷与金钱蘑炒鸡肉再加上新薯泥和新做好的葡萄汁，这是两人初次约会时吃的菜，那会儿他们彼此对对方都有着好感却都含蓄的窝在心里没敢说出口。布雷克那时候找了个理由说要感谢伊桑为他做装备请他去吃饭，这在现在看来平平无奇的几道菜肴在当时可花了布雷克不少的积蓄，他满怀期待和忐忑，不知道伊桑是否会为他准备的菜肴所满意。  
布雷克作为冒险者的实力是极为优秀的，在做菜这方面显然就弱了不少，布雷克结婚前吃饭讲的是随心所欲，婚后都是回家乖乖吃伊桑为他做的饭，偶尔与队伍里的人聚个餐。他做料理的时间在这几年里简直是屈指可数，为了把这几道菜好好做出来甚至私底下在好友家的厨房里浪费了好多食材练习，得到了好友的真实夸奖后布雷克这才尝试着将自己做的菜端上自家餐桌，让伊桑尝尝他的手艺。  
然而从夕阳西下到月上枝头，布雷克都没有等到伊桑回家，那做好的菜肴热了一次又一次，本来是为了配合气氛点起的长烛也已经燃烧到了尽头，烛火烧尽的那一刹那，整间屋子都陷入了黑暗之中，布雷克坐在这寂静的黑暗之中，忽然想到在许久之前，伊桑是否也像他这般样，做好了美味的饭菜等待着他回来，却久久不见他的人影。  
有什么被布雷克隐隐约约察觉到了，但他并非是个擅长抽丝剥茧举一反三的聪明人，他的智慧大概全被他用在了怪物讨伐这方面上，他生活的很多方面他都更像是个傻乎乎的大个子，他的一位死党就曾感慨也就只有伊桑肯处处迁就他。如今的伊桑不想再迁就了，他想要离开布雷克身边了，他已经在做着离开他的准备了，布雷克的脑袋里却没有能够好好挽留伊桑的办法，他不知道他们的问题具体出现在哪里，他清楚伊桑的眼泪是因为他而流，他知晓伊桑内心的纠结与痛苦，但是他找不到那个原因。  
多想亦是无用，因不知伊桑到底什么时候才回来，布雷克正打算收拾桌上的饭菜时，伊桑却打开了家门走了进来，他见桌上的菜肴后脸上有些惊讶与愧疚，随后开口说道：  
“抱歉，今天事情多，和朋友约了吃饭忘了通知你了。”  
布雷克也瞧见了他满面的疲惫，心中虽然有追问的心思到头来说出口的却还是：  
“没事，你去休息吧，我已经准备好热水了，这些我来收拾吧。”  
伊桑也没有客气，走过布雷克身边时扫了一眼餐桌，一眼便看出了是他们第一次约会时吃的那些菜。他不禁看了一眼布雷克，布雷克正在收拾着餐桌，昏暗的灯光令他看不清他的表情，伊桑盯着他的背影，最终还是转过身去。

找房子的事情并不如想象中顺利，男人虽然存了心思想让伊桑住在他的附近，奈何他的生意并不涉及房产一类，想找到合伊桑心意又合适的房屋也并非易事，他想在交往上更进一步，却似乎是因为用力过猛被伊桑察觉出了什么，连邀请吃饭都被拒绝了，男人心怕被伊桑真的察觉出了他的心思从而被防备，立马规矩不少，恢复成了正常交往的样子。只是他在伊桑身边晃悠的时间实在是太多，哪怕是偶尔来送饭的布雷克都能感觉到他对伊桑的好感绝对超出了好友之上，伊桑自己具体知道多少，则无人知晓。  
伊桑又不是布雷克，更何况是布雷克都能察觉到他人对他的爱慕，他自身又岂能没发现，他在情感上到底还是偏向单纯那一类人，面对另一个人对他赤裸裸的爱意，他没有选择当机立断与他的那位新好友挑明白，而是转过来默默接受了布雷克对他的示好，布雷克自然也感受到了伊桑的态度，来送饭的次数也多了起来，两个人的关系在不知不觉间竟是恢复了些。只是伊桑依然坚定着要分开的心，那个对伊桑有着好感的男人依然在他身边绕着，布雷克已然能感觉到此人敌视轻视他的心，男人虽然知晓伊桑已经察觉出他的心思，也能感觉他在防备疏远对他保持着距离，但他内心已把伊桑当成自己的囊中之物，看布雷克的眼神当然也就没好到哪去。

他自身有种深深的惶恐，如果没有其他人介入，他有自信慢慢的挽回伊桑，但是这半路杀出来的男人，他什么态度都没表明，但是就是作为一个爱慕者呆在伊桑身边，伊桑既没有明确同意也没有拒绝他，这个人就像是个定时炸弹一样存在于他们中间，尤其是现在伊桑这种想要离开他的状态，他很害怕对方只要向伊桑投出橄榄枝，伊桑便会彻底不要他而离去。布雷克满肚子的苦楚无处可诉，只得摸出通讯贝喊出损友来喝酒，可惜朋友们也都各自有事情在身，只有与他在一个队的武士稍微有空，问了他在何处喝酒之后，收拾收拾便过来了。  
武士名叫银鸟，是布雷克还是个小战士时认识的，银鸟可谓是一路见证着他和伊桑的爱情，从他们相识到参加他们的烙印典礼，甚至还接到了伊桑抛出的捧花。这人从以前开始就是没心没肺的性格，一身骚包的大红色羽织从酒馆外走来，对着闷声喝酒的布雷克吹了个口哨，靠着他旁边的座位坐下，笑眯眯的先点了杯酒，然后就问布雷克最近休假休得怎么样，再不回去他们新找的替补防护职业怕是要直接上位了。  
布雷克现在当然没有回归的心思，他苦着脸对银鸟说了最近他与伊桑发生的事，他怎么都搞不清楚他与伊桑的问题到底在哪，银鸟听完却哈哈大笑，对布雷克说有句从东方传来的谚语叫“当局者迷，旁观者清。”，他喝了一口酒保配制的鸡尾酒，依旧是笑着说：  
“兄弟你是不是傻，之前你都没发现我们队的小骑士喜欢你吗，天天追着你的屁股后边喊’前辈前辈’，伊桑为这个一直吃醋憋着气难受呢，然后你现在是体验了一点伊桑这么多年的一点感受而已，就这么难受？”  
银鸟朝着酒馆内扫视一圈，瞧见了一个长相还算不错的客人，朝他抛了几个媚眼算是打招呼，见对方也有意，迅速将杯中的酒水一饮而尽，对着布雷克说下了最后的忠告：  
“我觉得以你们现在的情况吧，其实不如先分开一阵，然后重新再来过，让彼此都有时间放松一下看看自己的心。你们都是我的好朋友，我真的不希望你们会彻底闹崩然后分手。”  
银鸟很快就走了，留下了布雷克一人在思考着过去的自己到底是如何忽略伊桑的心情的，他想起了那次他们在守护天节的吵架，他以为自己只是迟到了与伊桑的约定才惹得他大发雷霆，却又想到那时他搭档的小骑士被奇怪装扮的人吓到扑进了他的怀里，伊桑看到那一幕才对着他发那么大的火，随后在之后的日子里看着他对小骑士越来越好，小骑士与他相谈甚欢，被他不明确的态度刺伤，让名为嫉妒的火焰灼烧着内心。  
不怪他想逃，真的不怪他。  
爱令他有留下的欲望，嫉妒令他产生了逃避的愿望，因为那嫉妒之火可以把他烧的面目全非。

伊桑今天提早回到了家，男人在今天很正式的向他告了白，但是被伊桑给拒绝了，在他说出对伊桑满是爱意的话语之时，伊桑便清楚的知道，自己这颗心，哪怕一直在远离着布雷克，他也依然在爱着他。不管是有比他优秀更多，比他富有更多，比他好上更多的，但自己喜欢的人永远都只会是那个人，不可能因为他人比他更好而改变。哪怕他因为爱而痛苦，为了爱而嫉妒，但那也依然是爱。  
布雷克在今早就跟他说今晚有件重要的事情要和他说，谁知等吃完了晚饭，伊桑却都还没有说出来的意思，反而是对着他说：  
“陪我一起去散散步吧。”  
海雾村的住宅区最被人称赞的一点便是它紧靠着大海，布雷克和伊桑当初选房的时候还在犹犹豫豫到底是选靠近海的还是去选风景好的房子，结果一到抢房那天发觉人山人海，心仪的房子早就被人抢先一步挑了，吓得他们两完全不敢耽搁，速速挑了一间还算过得去的房子，交了钱买了房产证才彻底安下心来。后来为了赚钱养家，装修新房，他们实在挤不出时间在这附近逛逛，这个住宅区对他们而言，是熟悉的，却又无比陌生，布雷克牵着伊桑的手一同走在沙滩上，他犹豫了很久，才对伊桑很认真的说：  
“我把小队的工作辞退了。”  
未等伊桑惊讶地问他为什么，他用手指止住他的唇，示意先让他说完。  
“我看到了你的朋友对你超出友情的好，心里很不舒服，我想那些就是嫉妒。我知道你对他无意，但是我看着他对你有那个意思，就很不开心。然后银鸟告诉我，原来你一直忍受着这样的心情，过着比我更煎熬的日子，还要日日用笑脸对着我，这对你来说，该是多么痛苦的事情呢？”  
伊桑却是忍不住落下泪来，他那股存在于内心之中的不甘心终于被揭晓了，他不服，为什么会在一种布雷克根本不能理解他的情况下他们要分开，这一切的一切从头论起会显得他无理取闹，但是说到底这不单单只是伊桑一个人的问题，布雷克同样也是问题的起因，他没有发现同行者的恋慕，而把这位爱慕者当成单纯的后辈去照顾他时无形之中又伤害着伊桑。这其实都是只要他们说开了就可以解决的问题，但是深陷在感情泥沼的人又如何能够轻易的开口，而如果不开口的结果，便是他们怀抱着遗憾远离。  
布雷克为伊桑擦去眼泪，他很内疚的继续说着：  
“是我不好，让你一直哭，银鸟那家伙曾经给我建议，让我们分开一段时间想想清楚彼此的内心......”  
海水几次漫过他们二人的脚踝，月光在他们之间披上了一层薄纱，他亲了亲伊桑的脸颊，亲吻他的泪痕，擦去他一次又一次涌出的眼泪。  
“可是，我想了很久很久，我做不到，我舍不得和你分开，哪怕我能再度与你在一起。”  
“再给我一次机会吧，哪怕你不爱我了，这次换我来爱你，吃你吃过的苦。”  
伊桑抬眼看着布雷克，泛着红的眼眶，亮晶晶的眼睛宛如初见时一般，他给出了答案：  
“好啊。”  
不需要再去逃避了，他爱的人依然还爱着他，他再也不会担心被嫉妒的火焰灼烧了。  
所以还有理由不去牵起他的手吗？没有了。


End file.
